


A Perfect Christmas

by ficcrosser



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficcrosser/pseuds/ficcrosser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stepping out of the TARDIS, the Doctor leads a blind-folded River onto a chair in the living room of Amy’s childhood house. All around the room are miniature Christmas trees that pulse a blue and purple glow. It’s dark out and the thousands of blossoms make it look like they are in a huge, open field of nothing but flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Christmas

The Doctor, standing in the open doorway to her Stormcage cell, shakes his head with a laugh as River pouts. She sits in joggers and a vest on her bed.

“Fine. Then I’m not going.”

“River! It’s Christmas, you can’t turn down an adventure on Christmas. Besides, aren’t I entitled to some spoilers of my own?”

“Not when you use that excuse every time. How am I supposed to know what to wear if I don’t know where we’re going or what we’re doing?”

He smirks, and River raises her eyebrows in response.

“Oh, I see, it’s _that_ kind of trip.” River giggles.

The Doctor adjusts his bowtie awkwardly, his eyes shyly sweeping down River’s curves.

“Well…”

River grabs her gun and holster, helmet, and army uniform. The smile drops from the Doctor’s face.

“What is all that?”

“If we’re going to be running and chased by aliens, I’m not getting another Andro ray to the head.”

“No, no, no.” River looks up with surprise.

He sighs.

“You’re impossible, you know. Don’t bring anything. You’re fine.”

“Fine? If you think I’m heading into one of your ill-fated plans unprepared, you don’t know me very well.”

With a determined look, the Doctor drags River, still ranting, into the TARDIS and sets off.

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

Stepping out of the TARDIS, the Doctor leads a blind-folded River onto a chair in the living room of Amy’s childhood house.

“Why in all the stars are we in my living room?” River complains.

The Doctor’s mouth falls open. “How did you-“

“Oh, Sweetie. I’ve listened for you enough to know the sounds of my own lounge.” She’s the one to smirk this time.

“Well, it’s not just your lounge today.” He removes her blindfold and she gapes at the sight in front of her.

All around the room are miniature Christmas trees that pulse a blue and purple glow. It’s dark out and the thousands of blossoms make it look like they are in a huge, open field of nothing but flowers.

River smiles and looks to her husband.

“Stellar cacti from the deserts of Asgarde. They’re my favorite, but I’m guessing you already know that.”

He smiles at her, takes her hand. “There’s more.”

“More? Doctor, what is all this? I love you Sweetie, but romance is not your best area.”

He looks hurt for a moment before ceding. “Ok, Amy may have helped me a bit in the planning. But I swear it was my idea. Really!”

River laughs. The Doctor pulls her farther into the room, where she can now see a roaring fire with a blanket covered in glowing petals and a picnic basket. River gasps, hands moving to clasp her mouth. The Doctor moves her to sit on the blanket, lowering himself across from her.

“Oh you wonderful, crazy man.”

“So you like it?” The Doctor bites his lip, looking to her as he uncorks a wine bottle.

“I love it! It’s the perfect Christmas!”

He clears his throat to get her attention, and when she looks to him, he is already reaching for a large box. He hands it to her and she holds it like it’s precious. It was all too much.

Opening it slowly, River gives a small scream when she sees its contents. A beautiful blue Victorian gown, with a matching muff. Under the dress, she finds a new pair of white ice skates. Eyes tearing, she looks back up to the Doctor.

“I know we don’t always line up, but I do know that I’ve promised many times to take you ice skating.”

“I’ve never been.” She marvels.

“I know.”

River places the box to the side, leaning in to kiss the Doctor. He returns the kiss leisurely, drawing her closer, his hand on her waist. She reaches up, cupping his face, pulling back.

“But why? Why all this? Why now?”

“Spoilers?”

River’s brow creases and she holds him tighter.

“Not good enough.”

The Doctor takes a big sigh and looks at the floor. After what seems like forever, he looks up again, eyes shining with tears, intense sadness on his face. River pulls him into an embrace, clinging to him with more desperation than she ever likes to show.

“Shh. I’m here now, Sweetie.”

The Doctor sniffs and wipes his eyes. “River, I’ve never said, but, I want you to know that I-“

“Me too.” She finishes. River kisses him again, hard this time. “We have tonight, and thanks to you, it’s perfect. Not too many people get a perfect night, you know.”

  
The Doctor nods, a solemn look still on his face.

“Plus, I managed to pack one thing before you dragged me out of my cell tonight.” River coos flirtatiously.

He looks up, intrigued, a small smile forming. “What?”

River laughs and pulls out a pair of handcuffs. The Doctor’s smile increases. He shakes his head.

“Wine and handcuffs. Now that sounds like Christmas.” He says more playfully.

“Mm. A perfect Christmas, I think.” She downs her glass of wine in one gulp and launches forward.

 

The pulsing glow of the blossoms keep rhythm with their lovemaking. The skates wait patiently beside the fire for morning to come with fresh snow. And the two lovebirds, just for a few hours, escape what most tears at their hearts and keeps them apart. The cruelest of all enemies.

Time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Christmas to you all! 
> 
> Thought I had to try my hand at a Christmas fic in order to feed my denial about the looming end of River/11. I will probably be silently sobbing by myself after tomorrow's episode. But for now, I wish you all a safe, happy, peaceful and fulfilled Christmas. 
> 
> If you like this, please give kudos or comments. Feedback and comments are always welcome! In fact, they kind of really make my day. :)


End file.
